Abadia
by Tenchi Aka
Summary: O céu estava cinza. Ele olhava para cima vendo acumular neve aos poucos nos galhos secos das arvores...' Dia de folga na abadia.. ele finalmente tinha um tempo para fugir daquele inferno. Mas não sabia q sua vida iria mudar para sempre apartir daquele dia


Disclaimer: Beyblade não me pertence.. u.u fazer o que? Ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer..

Abadia

O céu estava cinza, o dia estava nublado e nevando um pouco. Ele olhava para cima vendo acumular neve aos poucos nos galhos secos das arvores. Esse era o parque que sempre ia nos seus dias de folga. Ninguém o conhecia. Ou talvez ninguém gostasse de ir nele. Não havia nada para se ver ali. Partes do chão asfaltadas para poder se andar mais confortavelmente. Algumas partes cobertas por uma grama meio morta. As árvores sempre sem nenhuma folha ou flor. O parque era envolto por um muro cinza, com quatro entradas laterais.

Realmente não era o lugar perfeito para um casal de namorados ou de amigos se encontrar muito menos para turistas virem encher o saco. Apenas garotos que viviam na abadia iam ali, e de vez em quando, alguns preferiam cafés, andar pelos becos. Mas todos saiam daquele prédio e não se aproximavam até o escurecer onde tinham que voltar para os treinos, laboratórios e quartos escuros.

Então, Tala continuava sentado naquele banco frio olhando para o céu e tentar lembrar de seu passado. Ou até mesmo continuando a pensar na vida que levava. Fora daquele lugar sua mente era livre, podia pensar o que quisesse e não somente em vencer, treinar. Humilhar, sobreviver. Afinal ali só estava ele e algumas crianças. Sim, crianças, mas estas não eram crianças comuns eram pequenos assaltantes. Não mechem com ele por que já haviam aprendido que não era uma boa. Estavam ali à espera de uma vitima.

Pobres coitados. Tala saberia que ninguém entraria naquele parque. Eles iriam morrer de fome desse jeito. Mas não sabem como ele os invejava. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho de saltos. Ele não acreditou que alguém foi realmente burro para entrar naquele parque.

Mas prestando bem atenção era barulho de saltos. Era uma mulher, não uma garota, os passos não eram tão firmes assim. Ele olha com o canto dos olhos. Tinha acertado. Era uma garota. Ela estava com uma bota, por cima uma calça parecendo ser social, mas diferente. Tinha bolsos laterais estilo aquelas calças que malucos por hip hop usam. Mas essas eram coladas ao corpo só alargando do joelho para baixo. Usava também um sobre tudo preto do mesmo tecido que a calça e um cachecol de tricô roxo, carregava uma sacola de compras, assim que passou uma árvore os garotos a atacaram.

Um agarrou a sacola e correu na frente dela, outros quatro agarraram os baços dela.

- Ah!!!!! – a garota gritou realmente não sabia o que fazer, tentava se soltar mas sem machucar os moleques era impossível, então ela tentava se soltar da maneira mais inútil possível, movimentando os braços...

- Essa daí não tem nada mais do que essas compras inúteis. Que tipo de patricinha mimada não anda com jóias ou dinheiro? – o garoto disse para seus companheiros em russo após analisar a garota. Ela não podia chegar perto porque certamente levaria um soco – se bem que ela é bem bonitinha e tem um corpo da ora. – O moleque olhava para os seios da garota – peguem as pernas dela. – Rapidamente dois garotos que estavam segurando os braços desceram para cada uma das pernas. Ficando um em cada braço e perna

Então o que pareceu ser o chefe largou as compras no chão e se aproximou da garota com as mãos estendidas chegando cada vez mais perto do peito dela. A garota estava imóvel, não por causa das crianças a segurando, mas perplexa com a imagem de um garoto mais novo que ela querer tocar em seu peito. E ela nem entendia o que eles falavam.

- Não se atreva a tocar nela – A voz fria e sem sentimentos de Tala paralisou a todos. O garoto olhou para ele assustado. – Vai assaltar outra pessoa em outro parque. Vocês já estão me irritando. – Mais uma vez ele disse em russo.

Os garotos assustados saíram correndo imediatamente. O pequeno líder do grupo esqueceu totalmente da sacola tanto que quando começou a correr esbarrou o pé nela e derrubou todo o seu conteúdo.

A garota sem nem olhar para nada correu se ajoelhou no chão e começou a recolher as coisas para que não ficassem espalhadas.

Tala a olhou de cima, ela tinha uma pele tão branca quanto a dele, o cabelo castanho claro com lindas mechas douradas. O cabelo estava cortado em degradê e a franja do lado esquerdo não conseguia parar atrás da orelha por mais que a garota insistisse em arrumar e acabava sobre seus olhos.

Por falar neles eram lindos, olhos que ele não via a muito tempo, olhos que expressavam emoção, no instante expressavam medo. Eles eram castanhos esverdeados, simplesmente lindos.

Os lábios dela também lhe chamavam muito a atenção, eram pequenos e delicados, rosados e pareciam ser bem macios. Agora ela os mordia olhando para os lados para ver se não tinha esquecido nada.

Depois disso ela levantou com a sacola gigantesca nas mãos. Assim Tala pode reparar em seu corpo. O garoto tinha razão ela tinha um corpo lindo, seios grandes, cintura fina e coxas bonitas e bem definidas.

- Ahn... Você não fala a minha língua não é mesmo? – ela disse arriscando um palpite. Se bem que a Rússia é um país desenvolvido, não era difícil achar alguém que soubesse mais de uma língua sem ser russo.

Tala não respondeu, ele sabia sim a língua dela, na verdade além de ler e escrever outras línguas eram uma das únicas coisas que se aprendiam na abadia. E ele não era muito de falar mesmo.

Quando ele ia virar para ir embora ela rapidamente se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo demorado na bochecha. Corando logo em seguida e olhando pro chão.

- "Então os lábios dela realmente são macios" – ele pensou.

- Bom, você não fala mesmo a minha língua, mas, mesmo assim muito obrigado – ela sorriu se virou e saiu andando. Tinha decidido consigo mesma que não era uma boa idéia atravessar o parque sozinha.

- Eu falo a sua língua. – depois do choque que foi o beijo ele decidiu falar com ela.

A garota se vira sorrindo. Finalmente tinha achado alguém. Mas depois olha no rosto do garoto que tinha um pouco de gloss e acaba se lembrando que tinha acabado de beijá-lo. Ela cora mais uma vez.

- Ahn... Bem... Que bom... – Ela fala meio constrangida – por que eu não estou conseguindo achar um lugar e queria achar alguém aqui que pudesse me ajudar... Mas todos só falam russo. Você poderia me ajudar?

- Não precisa ficar constrangida com o beijo. Foi só uma maneira que você achou de dizer obrigado – Tala também estava meio constrangido. Fora a primeira vez que ele foi beijado por uma garota. Claro que ele não demonstrava isso. – E eu posso te ajudar sim. Você tem o endereço aí com você? – A voz dele saiu menos fria com essa pergunta, mas ainda dava arrepios na garota.

- Tenho sim – ela tira um papelzinho do bolso e dá para ele. Tala desdobra o papel e fica perplexo. O endereço para o qual a garota estava se dirigindo era a Abadia.

De repente um monte de perguntas começaram a invadir a cabeça de Tala. Por que ela estava indo para a Abadia? Por que ela estava levando uma sacola de compras para a abadia? Como alguém iria por livre e espontânea vontade para lá? E desde quando alguém que pertence a abadia se deixa dominar tão fácil por garotos de rua?

- Ei! Ô cara? Você esta legal? – A garota balançava as mãos freneticamente na frente dos olhos de Tala.

- Estou. – Sua voz e seu olhar voltaram a ser tão frios como gelo – Sei onde é. Na verdade daqui a algumas horas eu estou indo para lá. Se você quiser esperar...

- "Algumas horas?? Ele esta louco??" – Ela pensou. Mas logo em seguida se lembrou que só ele poderia levá-la lá, afinal não conseguiu pegar nenhum táxi – Está bem...

Os dois começaram a andar juntos, saíram do parque e começaram a andar pelas ruas, tudo isso num silencio mortal, entre os dois claro. A menina olhava para o céu, para o chão, para a sacola e de repete começou a fitar o Tala.

- Unh... Para aonde estamos indo? – ela perguntou e assim que ele olhou para ela esta deu um sorriso meigo.

- Estamos apenas andando – Para contrastar com o sorriso dela ele quase não moveu a boca para falar.

- Mas... – ela olhou para a sacola... Realmente estava pesada – Se você só está andando não ia se importar de para num café não é? É que a sacola está pesada...

- Que seja... – Depois que ele disse isso ela deu um sorriso e entrou no primeiro café que viu. Claro que quase arrastando ele.

Quando eles entram num café Tala olha em volta. Haviam amigos conversando sentados no sofá casais nas mesas quase se comendo, era um lugar quentinho e agradável com garçonetes sorridentes e simpáticas. Realmente não era nada parecido com os lugares que ele normalmente iria.

- Merda – Foi a primeira coisa que disse assim que viu Bryan, Spencer e Ian sentados em umas das mesas. Mas parece que foi até automático ele disse Merda e Bryan olhou para ele.

- Ei, aquele não é o Yuriy? - ele sussurra para os companheiros. Os outros olham e sorriem ao ver que o amigo estava acompanhado de uma garota.

Enquanto isso a garota se sentava numa mesa punha a sacola de lado e tirava o cachecol.

- Por que você não se senta... Ahn.. Eu não sei o seu nome... – ela diz pondo o dedo indicador no queixo e olhando para cima pensativa.

- Meu nome é... Me chama de Tala. O que você vai querer? – ele se sentou na frente dela.

- Pede para mim um Chocolate quente... Ah! Meu nome é Camila, mas pode me chamar de Cah. Ahn... E deixa que eu pago a conta esta?.. Eu vou no Toalete e já volto.. – Ela saiu.

Logo assim que ela entrou no banheiro e o Tala fez os pedidos Bryan, Spencer e Ian se aproximaram rapidamente do garoto. Até mesmo juntaram as mesas, eles realmente não se importavam se incomodavam ou não. Assim que eles se aproximaram Tala começa a fazer uma cara de tédio.

- Nossa Yuriy.. Eu não sabia que você saia com garotas nos dias de folga! Qual o nome dela? Ela é boa? – Bryan tava impressionado, não sabia que o chefe de sua equipe saia com garotas, nem sabia que ele tinha vida social.

- Não saio com garotas no meu dia de folga. O Nome dela é... Cah. E eu não sei se ela é boa... A propósito ela está atrás de você. Descubra você mesmo se ela é boa..

- Está liberando ela para mim? Nossa, na minha mão ela está feita! – Bryan comemorou.

- "O que será que eles estão falando? – Uma gota descia na cabeça de Cah enquanto ela sorria – Também sua trouxa quem mandou vir logo para um país que você não fala a língua.." ahn.. Oi!

- Oi! – Para felicidade delas todos responderam... Na língua dela!

- Ai que bom!! Vocês falam a minha língua!! São seus amigos Tala? – Ela não podia sorrir mais.

- É, somos amigos dele! – Tala ficava calado olhando fixamente para frente, claro que quando a Cah se sentou o olhar dele mudou de direção – Meu nome é Bryan, o dele é Spencer e esse daí do seu lado é o Ian – Cah sorriu para o Ian que retribuiu o Sorriso.

Depois de um tempo Cah se deliciava com seu chocolate quente, Bryan a secava descaradamente, Spencer ficava quieto de olhos fechados pensando e Ian fingia olhar para baixo, mas secretamente secava as coxas da garota. Depois que Tala bebeu um gole do seu café resolveu responder algumas perguntas que se formaram em sua cabeça assim que viu o endereço para o qual a garota ia. Mas Bryan acabou sendo mais rápido.

- Para onde você está indo Cah? Por que você realmente não é russa não é? – Cah ia responder que não quando Tala botou o papel que continha o endereço na mesa. Bryan abriu o papel e paralisou e arregalou os olhos, não conseguiu acreditar. – Por que uma garota doce e meiga que nem você Cah está indo para lá? Por que você está indo para perto do Boris por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Obrigada pelos elogios e... Você está falando do Tio Boris? Ele não é tão rabugento assim é? Por que quando o vi no tribunal ele pareceu meio rabugento, mas depois foi super legal comigo! – Eles paralisaram assim que ela disse tio Boris. Cah apenas sorriu, mas depois que percebeu os rostos deles o rosto dela tomou uma expressão de preocupação. – O que está errado?

- V-você é-é sobrinha do Boris? – Finalmente Ian conseguiu falar.

- Na verdade não temos nenhum grau de parentesco... – Ela olhou para baixo fitando o chocolate quente que estava a sua frente enquanto mantinha as mãos juntas sobre as pernas. Foi ai que Tala reparou novamente nos olhos dela e dessa vez eles expressavam um sentimento que ele conhecia muito bem, expressavam solidão. – Na verdade eu não tenho nenhum parente vivo – Ela deu um sorriso triste, pode até ser que todos ali estivessem acostumados com essa história de nenhum parente vivo, mas por algum motivo não conseguiam tirar as expressões de pena do rosto, parecia que sentiam dó apenas pelo fato de ser ela.

Ela levantou os olhos e viu Tala olhar sem nenhum sentimento, rapidamente ela olhou para baixo novamente. Desde que o encontrara começara a temer os olhos azul gelo do rapaz, por que era isso mesmo que eles transmitiam Frieza, falta de sentimento, escuridão, vazio...

- E como ainda sou menor de idade e não tenho ninguém para cuidar de mim eles me mandaram para o amigo mais intimo da minha mãe... O senhor Balcov.

- Intimo? – Bryan franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Desde quando Boris tinha amigos íntimos?

- É, eles acharam no quarto dela um monte de cartas que ele mandou para ela, e ele apresentou as respostas dela... Eles eram muito amigos.

Eles não conseguiam acreditar na facilidade que Boris tinha para forjar pistas. O que Cah tinha de especial para Boris se dar ao trabalho de forjar cartas?

- Então – Ela continuou – me deixaram no aeroporto e eu resolvi parar no supermercado e comprar essas coisas – ela apontou para a sacola que quase fora roubada – sou boa cozinheira então pensei que podia... Causar uma boa impressão – Ela sorriu meio envergonhada.

- Se livre disso, não vai ser bom para você, não é bom chamar a atenção do Boris para si – Bryan ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo Spencer.

- São cinco horas.. Está no horário. Temos que ir...

- Cah, nós vamos para o mesmo lugar que você... – A menina já estava curiosa para saber que tipo de lugar era esse em que viviam várias pessoas. Será que era o escritório dele e esses garotos trabalhavam lá? Mas... Se fosse assim... Já estaria no fim do expediente e eles teriam que ir para a casa deles. – por que você não vai conosco e deixa o Tala sozinho? Ele já está acostumado acredite.

- Uhn... – a garota olhou pra ele. Ele realmente parecia ser um ser chato, frio e sem emoções... E que precisava urgente de... – Não... Eu vou ficar com ele... – amigos...

Tala não podia acreditar, alguém realmente preferia ficar com ele do que com o Bryan. Claro que normalmente escolhiam o Bryan por que ele era mais animado, falava e etc.

- Tah bom então, né... Gosto não se discute... – eles e os outros foram embora.

- Nós também não vamos? Por que... Se não ficaremos 'atrasados' – ela falou atrasados num tom diferente por que não sabia que tinha horário e muito menos para o que estaria atrasada.

- Sim, mas, espere eles virarem a esquina e desistirem de nos espiarem... – Cah riu um pouco e a abaixou a cabeça terminando de tomar o seu chocolate. Depois disso, eles continuavam em silencio. Um silencio profundo que realmente matava.

Tala estava de olhos fechados tentando tirar uma pergunta de sua cabeça: Como Boris queria uma menina tão fraca como ela?' Quando ele viu algo se mecher na sua frente. Abrindo os olhos viu a garota se levantar pegar a sacola e ficar encarando ele.

- O que..? – Ela o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

- Olha... Eu to cansada de ficar aqui sentada... Estou indo... – ela ia saindo quando ele voltou a falar.

- Vai realmente sair? E para onde você vai? Não sabe nem falar Russo muito menos onde fica a Abadia...

- Uhn.. – ela parou estava tão preocupada com o fato de não saber falar russo nem saber o caminho que nem notou a maneira com que ele chamou a casa' do Boris. – Eu me viro... Consegui chegar até aqui... Duvido que não vá conseguir chegar lá.

Pronto. Ela realmente tinha autoconfiança e persistência. Ele levantou e ficou ao lado dela. Ela olhava-o confusa.

- Vamos... Eu também já estou atrasado... Com você... Pelo menos tenho uma desculpa... – Ele saiu do café. Ela apenas sorriu e foi atrás dele.

Em quanto andavam pela rua um garotinho com poucas roupas, que também estavam muito rasgadas, para todo aquele frio, cabelos desgrenhados e todo sujo parou na frente deles sem nem dizer nada, apenas fez uma concha com as duas mãos e as esticou na direção deles com um olhar esperançoso e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Caia fora moleque, nós não temos dinheiro – Tala disse num tom frio olhando para o moleque como se ele fosse uma escoria. Cah encarou Tala com um olhar de indignidade e depois tocou no ombro do garotinho que já está indo embora – "Mas que porra que ela está fazendo?... Ele vai nos seguir até em casa... E eu não gostei daquele olhar para cima de mim".

Cah sorriu e entregou a sacola para ele. O Garoto nem conseguia segurar a sacola de tão grande que ela era. Quando o garotinho pegou a mão dela e beijou, tratando-a como se fosse da realeza ela sorriu, mas sentindo a mão fria do garoto tirou seu sobre tudo e se cachecol cobrindo o garotinho e enrolando o cachecol no pescoço dele. Tala que tinha ficado atônito com a atitude dela de dar a sacola quase teve um ataque do coração quando ela terminou de colocar o cachecol no garoto. Ele saiu correndo de tanta felicidade mostrando tudo que tinha ganhado para uma mulher que estava em estado até mesmo pior que o dele esta sorriu e falou algo que pareceu ser uma pergunta. Eles estavam tão longe que Cah e Tala não conseguiam ouvir-los falar. O garotinho apontou para a Cah está sorriu novamente e a mulher falou outra coisa que pareceu para a menina ser um obrigado.

- Você é idiota? Agora ai morrer de frio... – Tala a olhava com uma expressão confusa.

- Ele precisava mais do que eu! Nossa... Como você é egoísta... Era apenas uma criança de rua... Ela deve estar morrendo de fome e de frio a uns três dias no mínimo...

- Quando você vive como eu vivo você aprende a lutar pela sua vida e nada mais... – O Garoto sussurra.

- O que você disse? – Tala apenas balança a cabeça num sinal de Nada' e eles voltam a andar. A garota cruza os braços tentando se aquecer Tala percebe, abre seu casaco e a coloca dentro dele a abraçando, ela o abraça. Tala cora um pouco com a proximidade dos corpos, mas ninguém percebe.

Depois de uma hora andando tala para na frente de uma construção gótica com detalhes da arquitetura Russa antiga. Ele entra e guia a Cah por vários corredores. A garota olhava tudo aquilo fascinada e extremamente entretida, ela simplesmente tinha a maior paixão por história e construções antigas. Se ela fosse morar ali para ela seria um sonho.

Eles pararam em frente a uma sala de mogno escuro. Tala teve uma péssima sensação, só de olhar para aquela porta lembranças vinham a sua cabeça como Flashes. Boris se aproximando. Acariciando seu rosto, tocando seu corpo. Suas roupas jogadas em um canto da sala...

- Tala? Você está bem? Você ficou mudo de repente... – ele olhava fixamente para a porta – Não se preocupe, eu vou avisar para o Boris que vc só se atrasou por que estava me guiando até aqui.

- Está Bem... Nos vemos depois… talvez... – O tom frio dele para com ela tinha voltado. Ele sai andando sem esquecendo completamente do casaco que estava com a menina.

Cah bate na porta. Uma voz sem sentimentos pede para a pessoa se identificar. Cah gaguejando respondia:

- Ca-ca-camila A-anima. S-senhor Bó-bóris?

Cah pode ouvir um barulho de uma pessoa param do de digitar freneticamente para abrir a porta. Ela estava certa quanto ao barulho. Pois quando a porta se abre ela só consegue ver Boris com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Entre, por favor – Boris abre passagem para a garota passar, quando ela focalizou seu rosto ele estava com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto, uma felicidade estranha, mas felicidade. Enquanto ela passava por ele, este a acompanhava com os olhos, podia-se ver um certo ar de ambição no olhar dele. – estou feliz por que você chegou a salvo. Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com a limusine que eu mandei para te buscar! Você pode ter certeza de que alguém será punido.

- Uma limusine? Não precisava. Muito obrigada – Ela se curva num sinal de agradecimento, nisso ele fecha a porta e fica encarando-a, esta fica em pé novamente. – E sobre eu ter chegado, foi graças ao Tala, e infelizmente, foi por minha causa que ele se atrasou. Me desculpe.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Bóris e ele umedeceu os lábios.

- Não se preocupe. Depois ele virá ao meu escritório e eu falo com ele – Ele nota o casaco nos ombros da garota- De que é esse casaco? – Ele pareceu se incomodar um pouco, pois estava na cara de que era de uma garoto. E pelo que ele tinha percebido no tribunal ela era mais estilo patricinha. Ela não notou a irritação e respondeu sorrindo.

- É o casaco do Tala, ele me emprestou por que... Bom eu não estava preparada para o frio da Rússia.

-Otimo. Você devolve agora. Iremos vê-los. Estão no campo de treinamento.

- Campo de treinamento? – Cah estava realmente confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo. Treinamento. Era disso que eles estavam falando. Estariam atrasados para o treinamento. Mas.. de quê?

- Te explico tudo no caminho minha querida – Boris ficou ao lado dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro levando-a para algum lugar, ele começou a explicação. Mas outra coisa tomava a cabeça de Cah. O desejo de ver o garoto ruivo novamente – Aqui na abadia treinamos beyblade...

Depois de uns dez minutos andando e não ouvindo absolutamente nada da explicação do Boris, apenas guardando em sua mente as cinco primeiras palavras. Eles chegam a uma sala enorme. Com muitas cuias e uma no centro e várias crianças ao redor dela observando uma luta. No mesmo instante que entrou pode identificar Bryan e Spencer lutando na cuia. Ian assistindo de perto e Tala sentado em um canto de olhos fechados, braços e pernas cruzadas. Assim que Boris entrou na sala com a Cah ao seu lado todos ficaram em silencio virados para eles.

- " Ficou tudo em silencio... que porra que está acontecendo aqui?" – Tala abre os olhos e logo enxerga Cah e Boris. Lê com aquele sorriso cínico sinistro e fazendo contraste com ele, ela estava cm um sorriso meigo e amigável no rosto – " Ela.. de novo... " – Desde que tinha deixado-a na sala do Boris ele não tinha parado de pensar nela. Ele sentiu uma alegria ao ver o rosto dela. Estava sorrindo. Ninguém volta da sala do Boris sorrindo. Ou seja, ele não tinha feito nada a ele. Depois pensando em, ele sentiu felicidade. Esse sentimento ele não sentia a um bom tempo. Por que sentira logo agora vendo que ela estava bem? Por que até agora nau tinha parado de pensar nela? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Boris que tinha começado a falar.

- Essa é Camila Anima. Ela estará conosco a partir de agora. Ela só entende japonês. E fará parte desse grupo a partir de agora – Cah olhou ao redor, somente ela de garota naquele grupo? Nunca tinha acontecido antes. – Claro. Isso se ela vencer algum de vocês. – Ele olha para ela. A garota dá alguns passos a frente. Até ficar em uma das bordas da cuia. – Sebastian! – Um garoto baixinho de cabelo curto e verde se aproxima do outro lado da cuia. Ele sério e Cah apenas sorrindo. – Vou para a sala de controle assistir a luta de lá. Comecem em dez minutos. – Boris se retirou da sala.

- Tala! – Assim que ele se retira Cah corre e abraça o garoto. Todos ficam olhando estáticos. – Quem bom ficar no mesmo grupo que você! – ela o solta. – esse lugar não é o Maximo? Um lugar só para treinar beyblade! Estou tão feliz!

- Feliz...? Por... Estar aqui? – Tala quase bateu na garota. Não podia Acreditar que ela tinha dito isso. Mas considerando que pelo visto Boris não havia tocado nela. Num tom frio ele respondeu – Então aproveite a estadia – ele deu um olhar gélido para ela e depois foi ao encontro de Bryan.

Cah sentiu seu coração se apertar, um nó na garganta, uma vontade de chorar. Mas por que choraria? Só por que um idiota metido a besta tinha sido grosso com ela? Mas, ela sabia que aquele não era um idiota qualquer. Ela tinha percebido seu coração bater mais rápido assim que o percebeu fitando-a. Ela olhou para chão com o cenho um pouco franzido e depois se dirigiu para o lugar em que estava agora pouco. Já tinha se passado os dez minutos que Boris havia lhes dado.

Tala a olhou novamente de relance, bom era para ser de relance pois assim que a viu parou o olhar novamente, ela estava diferente de antes. Olhava para o chão, sua franja cobria-lhe os olhos, sendo impossível de vê-los. Sua boca já não expressava um sorriso, para falar a verdade nau expressava nenhum sentimento em particular.

- Quanto tempo?... – ela sussurrou para o garoto a sua frente. Todos pararem de falar novamente. A voz dela tinha saído um pouco diferente de antes quando ia falar com o Yuriy. – Quando tempo você acha que leva para me derrotar?

- Um minuto no Maximo.. – o garoto respondeu dando um sorriso convencido.

- Então daqui a u minuto sua beyblade vai estar parada! – Ela levantou a cabeça. Aquilo tinha realmente saído em um tom ameaçador. Seus olhos e seu sorriso estavam confiantes, ela parecia um lobo prestes a começar a perseguir sua presa. Tanto Tala quanto Boris a olhavam atentamente sua mudança de humor. Tala tentando entender e Boris admirado.

- " exatamente.. um lobo caçando sua presa.. assim como eu a vi pela primeira vez lutando contra um garoto que eu mesmo mandei. E seus movimentos e sua atitude realmente são bem parecidas com um lobo. Assim como sua fera Bit Kayla, a loba de fogo." – A menina parecia mais um demônio. Sebastian chegou a sentir as suas pernas bambas, mas ignorou e continuou a luta. Sacou sua fera bit e o seu lançador.

Cah colocou a cremalheira na boca, sacou o lançador encaixou a beyblade roxa e finalmente a lançou.

- LET IT RIP! – Os dois gritaram.

Do centro de controle Boris pensou já ter visto esse movimento antes – Kai – ele sussurrou. Kai já havia começado um jogo de beyblade varias vezes. Será que ela poderia ser tão boa quanto ele?

Na arena a beyblade roxa batia com a verde, mas parecia que a cah não estava nem um pouco atenta no jogo e que não estava fazendo o mínimo esforço.

De repente Cah olhou fixamente para o garoto, seu olhar tinha voltado a ficar como antes

- Cinco segundos! – ela gritou, faltavam apenas cinco segundos para ter se passado exatamente um minuto desde que o jogo tinha sido iniciado.

Rapidamente a beyblade roxa se afastou da verde, Sebastian ficou parado com medo que sua beyblade fosse destruída com essa ultima batida que ela estava prestes a dar que o mandaria para fora da cuia. As ao em vez disso numa velocidade excepcional a beyblade roxa passa pela verde e continuou indo reto, todos já pensavam que a beyblade estava fora de controle, mas esta continuava firme, por causa da curva da cuia a beyblade vai para cima, mas estranhamente ela volta para dentro da cuia ainda no ar, dá algumas voltas e cai com tudo dentro da cuia novamente formando um pouco de fumaça. Essa baixa logo. Boris olha no relógio, se completou um minuto a beyblade roxa girava ao lado de uma beyblade verde totalmente parada.

Sebastian estava imóvel, tinha perdido feio na frente do próprio Boris, mas, ele olhou para cima, Boris não estava sério estava sorridente, Sebastian teve um leve arrepio ao ver aquele sorriso, que se concentrava inteiramente na menina, de repente esse sorriso sumiu. O garoto olha para a garota novamente, esta estava dentro da cuia pegando sua beyblade e a beyblade dela mesma.

- Toma – Ela se aproxima dele e lhe entrega a beyblade – Foi uma ótima luta, e não precisa se preocupar, ela esta intacta, não a danifiquei! – O sorriso dela havia voltado a ficar como quando entrou na sala.

- "Essa garota é boa, mas ainda tem muito que aprender. Sei que ela vai se tornar meu demônio perfeito..." – ele começa a voltar para a sala.

- Ela... É incrível.. – Bryan sussurra e Tala acaba ouvindo.

- Escuta aqui Bryan... – ele sussurra no ouvido de Bryan – Ela não sabe absolutamente nada sobre o que realmente acontece nesse lugar. E eu não quero que ela saiba entendeu? Espalhe a ordem. – Assim que Tala terminou de falar Bryan fez assim como eles ordenou.

- Pare! – a Voz de outro garoto soou pela sala de treinamento, também parando Boris que volta a olhar de gigantesca janela. – Eu acho que posso te derrotar assim que você entrar na cuia! – Ian estava indignado. Como uma garota que nem havia passado por metade do que eles passara conseguiria derrotar um deles assim tão facilmente. – Eu te desafio!

- Desafio aceito! – Cah se vira novamente para a cuia. O sorriso dela tinha voltado a ficar convencido.

- LET IT RIP! – Os dois gritaram. Cah tinha feito seus mesmos movimentos de antes com ainda mais graça e delicadeza, claro que era isso que ela tinha de diferente do Kai. Mas assim que as duas beyblades colidiram, elas ricochetearam. A beyblade da Cah simplesmente continuou na cuia onde deveria estar. Já a beyblade do garoto passou raspando pelo seu rosto fazendo um pequeno corte e bateu na parede ficando por lá mesmo.

Logo que viu o estrago que tinha feito Cah corre para perto do garoto. Esse estava estático.

- Ah! Me desculpe! Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Deveria ter calcu... – o garoto a interrompeu.

- Como...? Como você fez a sua beyblade ficar no beysatadium e a minha ir para fora?

- Ahn.. A minha beyblade foi mais rápida dessa vez, eu aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos, assim ela chegou antes que a sua na cuia, então quando elas se colidiram a minha bater na parte de baixo da sua mandando-a novamente para o alto e para frente, e a beyblade é bem resistente, por tanto só foi um pouco para trás.

O garoto não disse mais nada se virou pegou a beyblade do chão e ia se dirigindo até a porta até que bateu em alguém que estava entrando.

- Me desculpe mestre Boris! – ele recuou.

- Uhn.. Sabastian, Ian, acho que os dois precisam melhorar um pouco suas técnicas, não jantarão hoje, apenas treinarão! – Ele olha para a novata – excepcional Cah, excepcional. – Ele se vira e sai andando.

O resto do dia passa com todos treinando arduamente. Principalmente a Cah. Ela tinha lutado com mais ou menos vinte pessoas, lutas longas afinal ela tinha que treinar cada vez mais sua rapidez, força de ataque e defesa alem da resistência, só faltava para ela lutar contra tala, bryan e spencer. Depois da vigésima luta Cah pega a Kayla que ia de encontro a sua mão e deitou no chão de braços abertos.

- Ei, Camila. O que você está fazendo? – Bryan já estava pronto para sua luta com ela.

- Ah!! Me chama de Cah.. E eu tive vinte lutas... Me dá um tempo!!! Só eu estou lutado direto aqui.. Por que você não luta com.. Com.. Com o Spencer!

- Não dá o Spencer vai lutar com você depois de mim! – ele já tinha se ajeitado. Mas parou quando a barriga da Cah roncou.

- Nhaaa... Que horas são??

- Umas seis horas.. por que? – A garota se levantou rápido.

- Vou jantar com o Boris as oito! – ela saiu correndo – Tchau gente! Até amanhã! – Antes que a porta se batesse algumas pessoas acenaram para a garota.

- Duas horas para se arrumar? Que garota... problemática...

Tala e Spencer se aproximam de Bryan, eles já estavam longe da cuia onde Ian e Sebastian lutavam.

- Tala. Ela está começando a ficar popular... – Bryan começou a comentar.

- E nem é por que ela é a única garota do grupo... não acredito que ela deu dicas e consolou todos os caras que ela venceu.. – Spencer disse sempre com a sua cara fechada e os braços cruzados.

- Tenho que ir. – Tala se direciona para a porta – Esta na hora de.. – ele dá uma pausa – Ir até a sala do Boris. Mas antes... Bryan, você espalhou para todos aquilo que eu te disse?

- Sim, ninguém vai comentar nada com ela. Mas.. por que? Por que vc quer tanto 'proteger' ela da verdade?

- Só acho que não é necessário contar a ela. Boris parece não querer nada com ela, nem com o corpo dela – ele pode ouvir Bryan sussurrar um "não sei por que" – E... Não esqueçam só não falem nada. É uma ordem – ele sai andando – "E... eu não quero que o sorriso dela desapareça."

Assim que o Tala sai da sala um braço puxa ele para um canto, quando ele olha a pessoa era a Cah, ela estava de novo com aquela cara de depois que ele lhe deu um fora, a franja cobria-lhe os olhos e a boca não sorria como normalmente.

- Me desculpe... – Foi o que ela disse. Tala não entendeu o porquê – Me desculpe.. Acho que eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma na frente de todo mundo.. Por isso é que você ficou nervoso.. Ou eu realmente sou irritante.. Me desculpe.. se você quiser eu não chego mais perto de você.

- Por que é tão importante para você que eu te desculpe?

- E-eu... não sei...

- Vai se atrasar para o jantar com o Boris. – ele para de encara-la. Não queria vê-la triste do jeito que estava - Isso não é bom. Vemos-nos depois... – Ele desvia dela e sai andando. Cah se dirige para o quarto dela.

Tala começa a se dirigir para a sala de Boris. Mas dessa vez não estava pensando as mesmas coisas de sempre. Quando ia para lá pensava como sofria naquele lugar, em o que Boris faria com ele dessa vez. Pensava em seus pais. E ter um vida normal e até mesmo pensava no que seus amigos sofriam. E como eles pareciam fantasmas que não deixavam sua mente em paz.

Mas dessa vez estava pensando nela. Por que ela se importava tanto que ele a desculpasse. Como ela não se irritou com a maneira fria com que ele havia lhe tratado. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão sorridente ou até mesmo se ela gostava dele. Não, isso era impossível. Ninguém amava num lugar como aquele. Até ele mesmo tinha parado de acreditar em sentimentos como alegria, amor, solidariedade. Até que vêm à mente de Tala cenas do que havia ocorrido naquele dia. O beijo que ela lhe dera, os sorrisos que ela lançava para todos, até para Ian que secava suas cãs descaradamente no café. E por ultimo veio a cena de seu beijo com ela. Os lábios dela agradando a sua pele que já tinha sofrido tanto seja com surras ou beijos do Boris.

De repente Tala se encontra na frente do escritório de Boris tocando o local em que ela havia beijado. Mas quando Vê a porta e lembra do que ia fazer ali o breve sorriso que tinha em seu rosto desapareceu. Seu olhar tinha voltado a ser frio como o gelo. Pois era assim que ele tinha que ser. Frio como o gelo, perto de Boris ele tinha que mostrar que tinha aprendido a deixar seus sentimentos de lado, ou melhor, esquecer que eles existem. Ela mas um teste de autocontrole que ele tinha que fazer toda a semana. Ele em especial por ser o melhor da abadia, o soldado perfeito, o brinquedinho preferido de Balcov.

Ele olha para a porta novamente e bate nela logo se identificando.

- Yuriy Ivanov, o lobo de gelo. – Boris pede para que ele entre. Como de costume ele viu Boris desligando seu laptop e vendo algumas fichas. Tala sabia que mesmo lendo alguma coisa ele estava atento a velocidade e intensidade de sua respiração. A cada movimento que ele fazia. Também sabia que ele estava esperando um relatório do trenó da tarde de hoje. – Sebastian e Ian já estão cumprindo a sua penitencia. A novata Camila Anima lutou contra todos os integrantes do grupo A Menos com Bryan, Spencer e comigo. Ela venceu a todos que a desafiaram. Meus informantes relatam que os novatos do grupo D, H e B estão se superando e os outros grupos não tiveram nenhuma anomalia. – Tala tentava transmitir o mínimo possível de sentimento em sua voz. Olhava direto para o nada sem mover a cabeça e os olhos, na verdade os únicos músculos que conseguiam se mover naquele instante eram o da boca. Que logo cessaram de se mover.

Boris organizou os papeis que estavam em sua mão e também os guardou como fez com todos os outros antes de Tala chegar a sala. Deixando sua mesa vazia. Ele se levanta da cadeira giratória de couro roxo e vai até o garoto.

- Yuriy, quero falar com você sobre a Cah. – ele começa a passar a mãos pelo rosto do garoto. Sua mão passava suavemente. Tala tinha vontade de se livrar daquelas mãos o mais rápido possível. – Ela deixou seu casaco aqui comigo e falou tudo o que você fez com ela.

Tala continuava imóvel sem nenhuma reação, mas sabia que algo de ruim estava por vir só pelo simples fato de ter falado com ela.

- E o jeito que ela falou de você, pareceu-me que foi completamente amigável e sensível com ela. Como se.. Como se você tivesse se tornado o melhor amigo dela. – Tala sente o punho de Bois vir com força em seu rosto, o soco dele acaba por atingir o canto de sua boca que começa a sangrar, provavelmente aquilo ia ficar inchado. Por causa da força do soco Tala acaba no chão vendo Boris vir furioso para cima de si – Esqueceu tudo que aprendeu aqui na abadia Tala? Esqueceu como é ser gelo? Seu Idiota – Boris parecia urrar de raiva, ele o chuta no estomago abrindo antigos cortes que começam a sangrar manchando a roupa branca que usava. Boris cessa com s golpes e Tala se levanta e ara na antiga posição, olhando para frente imóvel.

- Bom, mas parece que você já aprendeu a lição não é mesmo Tala? – Yuriy consegue sentir o gosto metálico se sangue na sua boca. Ele começa a sentir o Boris vindo por trás dele beijando a sua nuca e dizendo aos poucos – Não chegue perto dela. Ela é minha. –Quando Boris falou ela é minha Tala não se controlou e acabou ,como reflexo, se virando para trás para lhe dar um soco. Cah não pertencia a ninguém. Mas ele logo corrige esse movimento voltando a posição anterior – Ah... Não devia ter feito isso..

_Tala POV_

A mão dele vai para a parte da frente do meu corpo, ela começa a abrir o zíper da minha jaqueta e a jogou para um canto da sala junto com a minha camiseta. Agora ele se direciona para a minha frente, ele se ajoelha e fica na altura do meu abdômen. Ele começa a lambê-lo. Suas unhas passeiam pelo meu corpo arranhando, ferindo. Eu tenho que me controlar para não soca-lo. Já perdi o controle uma vez.. Só por que ele disse que ela era dele... Por ela não sai da minha cabeça? Tenho que me concentrar em esquecer a dor, controlá-la. Tenho que esquecer onde estou.

A boca dele subiu. Agora suas mãos se concentram no meu quadril e a sua língua passeia pelo meu peito livremente. Ela circula meu mamilo. Começa a mordê-lo de leve. Começa a puxar. Então as dentadas vão ficando cada vez mais fortes, e a minha pele começa a sangrar novamente. Suas mãos sobem para as minhas costas aranhando-as. Novamente abrindo feridas antigas e fazendo novas. Posso sentir o meu sangue escorrer pelo meu corpo. Fecho a mandíbula com força e aperto os olhos por um instante tentando controlar a dor. Sinto seus beijos subindo e volto ao normal. Ninguém tem tanto nojo do seu corpo como eu nesse momento.

Sua língua toma minha boca me sufocando. E eu sou obrigado a fazer a coisa que eu menos quero. Retribuir.

- Mas força Tala. Não posso te sentir. – ele fala entre o beijo. Nossas línguas começam a fazer movimentos mais fortes se entrelaçando. Tenho vontade de vomitar.

Suas mãos descem e ficam acariciando meu membro por cima das calças. Ele começa a pulsar. Eu começo a ficar excitado, ele pode sentir meu membro endurecendo lentamente. Odeio essas vontades involuntárias. Ele abre a braguilha da minha calça e meu membro é colocado para fora e ele começa a senti-lo fazendo movimentos leves com a mão, passando-a por toda extensão. Como eu o odeio.

Odeio Boris Balcov com todas as minhas forças. O odeio quero matá-lo, quero destruí-lo por que ele me vence. Todos os dias em que entro nessa sala e fazemos o que estavam fazendo. Todas as vezes que ele me dá uma ordem e eu obedeço, ele me vence. Tentei resistir a ele. Tentei desistir, ignorar, esquecer. Tentei ser forte. Mas com tudo isso só acabei sofrendo cada vez mais.

Quando me dou por mim já paramos de nos beijar e estamos ambos nus. Ele e deita no chão.

- vamos Tala! De quatro! – eu o obedeço e fico de quatro para ele lentamente ele molha os dedos e passa envolta do meu anus. Logo esses dois dedos o penetram violentamente. Eu grito.

- Isso Tala! Grite! Gema para mim! Gema bem alto! – Ele perde o controle. O teste de autocontrole é apenas uma fachada, pois segundo ele eu deveria ficar quieto imóvel. Mas ao contrario disso Boris quer que eu grite alto de dor. É apenas isso que ele quer. Nos estuprar e sentir nossa dor.

Logo ele tira os dedos e me penetra com seu pênis duro de tanto tesão que ele tem em me ver numa situação como essa. Quando ele foi me penetrar ele o enfiou em mim com tanta violência senti meu anus rasgar, e ele começou com os movimentos de vai e volta, fortes violentos. Eu urrava de dor. Ele tirava o membro quase inteiro e depois enterrava novamente com força. Ficamos assim por um tempo que parecia não acabar, sempre que estou com ele parece uma eternidade de tortura no inferno. Depois desse tempo sinto um liquido quente me invadir por dentro. Ele havia gozado.

Depois disso ele senta em cima da mesa e me coloca sentado no colo dele e começa a me masturbar. O punho dele era forte e ele me apertava cada vez mais. Não agüentei e comecei a gemer. Gemer alto... Ele adorava, quase comemorava. Colocou um dedo na minha boca e mandou que eu o chupasse. Então comecei, chupava seu dedo e passava minha língua de leve. Sabia que se não fizesse isso seria pior para mim. Depois que ele tinha me masturbado ele me pôs no chão. Eu não me agüentava em pé.

Ele senta na cadeira de couro e manda que eu me aproxime. Fico na frente dele. A excitação dele já estava acabado.

- Agora, faça como você fez com os meus dedos. – Eu não poderia sentir mais nojo de mim mesmo. Ele estava me vencendo a cada segundo. Eu queria morrer naquele exato instante.

Comecei a deslizar a mão na extensão do membro dele, passei a palma da mão em movimentos circulares bem na glande, ele urrou. Então ele forçou a minha cabeça para baixo. Comecei...

Continuei o movimento para cima e para baixo enquanto sugava com força. Não demorou muito e ele inundou a minha boca. Ele instintivamente apertou a minha cabeça de encontro com o seu pênis, dava para sentir aquela gosma quente escorrendo dentro da minha garganta; eu tive que engolir tudo.

- Muito bem, agora vê se não deixa nenhuma gota fora, passe a língua em tudo, assim, gostoso, a sua boca continua muito boa - a minha língua percorreu a abertura na glande e senti uma gota viscosa se misturar com minha saliva, eu não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo.

Um tempo depois voltamos a posição inicial. Ele sentado na mesa, vestido e engravatado e eu parado logo a frente dele com as roupas manchadas de sangue, pronto para ir embora. Juro que nessa hora quis cortar meus pulsos.

_Normal POV_

- Como é Tala? – Quase que eu o mirei com um olhar interrogativo, mas continuei firme – Como é ser um objeto? Um inseto insignificante?

- Não sei. Não sei como é sentir... Não sei como é sentir medo, solidão, terror, humilhação... Só sei vencer e nada mais. – Ele sentia nojo da própria resposta.

- Ótimo. Então saia daqui que logo terei um jantar com a Camila... A propósito, não fale nada a ela sobre o nosso segredinho e o dos outros garotos. Ela ainda não sabe.

- Já cuidei para que nada chegue ao ouvido dela. Se me permite senhor parece que quanto mais ela está feliz mais ela se esforça nas lutas. – Ele não sabe por que mas tenta livra-la de tudo aquilo

- Uhn... Inútil Tala... Inútil. Ela pode se esforçar mais enquanto está feliz, mas quem está com raiva, ódio luta bem melhor. Agora vá! – Ele volta a digitar em seu laptop.

Tala voltava para o seu quarto mancando. Amanhã seria um dia de laboratório para ele tinha que descansar. Ele mantinha a mão sobre a barriga que ainda doía do chute que tinha levado. Ele não agüentava mais andar. Sentia que ia desmaiar ali mesmo. Se encosta na parede com a cabeça baixa olhando para o chão. Levanta a cabeça rapidamente quando ouve alguém gritando o seu nome com um pouco de desespero.

- Tala!! – Era a Cah. Ela usava um vestido social azul claro justo na cintura e que alargava ficando rodado depois disso e acabava no joelho, com uma meia calça preta e um pouco grossa por causa do frio e uma bota com um cano nem curto nem longo. Ela correu na direção dele e fez com que ele se apoiasse nela. Logo depois disso tudo começou a ficar escuro e ele desmaiou.

Seu corpo voltará a ficar quente aos poucos ele abriu os olhos, estava numa cama ate que confortável comparada a que dormia. O Quarto era branco com uma escrivaninha dos criados mudos ao lado da cama e um armário pequeno. Onde ele estava? Na abadia não era. Nenhum quarto lá era assim, muito menos a enfermaria. Já tinha ido lá milhares de vezes depois de seus testes de autocontrole com o Boris. Tudo naquele quarto era absolutamente branco.

- Que bom que você acordou! – Ele foca a sua frente e vê Cah colocando um curativo nele. – Uhn.. Você pode se sentar? É que para cuidar desse corte grande aqui é melhor que você esteja sentado.. Isso se você quiser claro.. – Tala sem dizer nada se senta. Ela pega um algodão coloca algum liquido nele e passa no ferimento de leve que ainda sangrava um pouco. O liquido quando entra em contato com o ferimento arde, mas Tala não tem nenhuma reação. – você é forte mesmo – ele a olha com um ar interrogativo – Que foi? Nessa hora eu já estava fazendo cara feia! – ela aperta os olhos e coloca língua para fora como se ela que estivesse sendo cuidada. Ele sorri.

- Onde estamos? – Ela não sabe por que, mas era bom ter alguém cuidando do seu corpo com carinho. E ela fazia tudo tão delicadamente com medo de machucá-lo chegava a ser... Meigo.

- No meu quarto bobinho! Onde mais poderíamos estar? – Ela endireita a coluna põe as mãos no colo e sorri. Os cabelos ondulados dela caiam lhe sobre os ombros um poucos molhados. Mas logo volta a cuidar do ferimento maior. – Ouvi seus gritos enquanto estava no banho, não dei muita importância, achei que deveria ser coisa da minha cabeça. Então quando estava me arrumando ouvi um barulho no corredor e sai para ver o que era. E lá estava você todo ensangüentado ajoelhado prestes a desmaiar.

- Você.. cuidou de mim? Mesmo depois de.. Depois que eu fui tão.. – ela o interrompe.

- Mal comigo? Uhun!!.. Todos nós temos dias ruins... E.. Eu também sou irritante.

- Me desculpe novata... E.. Por que você tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros? - ele olha para ele como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

- Sou a garota mais esquisita que você já conheceu! – ela termina de fazer o curativo, se levantou e colocou um sobre tudo da mesma cor do vestido e o fechou, este passava um pouco do joelho e num mostra a barra do vestido. Ela estava linda.. mas ele sentiu um desconforto de ter ela longe de seu corpo. Ela começou a escovar o cabelo se virou e se apoiou na escrivaninha. – Mas.. Tala.. Por que você estava ferido daquele jeito? Eu quase chamei o Boris e uma equipe de médicos! Fiquei preocupada! "Muito preocupada."

- Não! Olha, Não avisa ninguém entendeu? Não diz para ninguém que eu cheguei perto do seu quarto. – ele falava tudo extremamente sério com um pouco de preocupação.

- Claro claro! – ela falou repetidamente para acalmá-lo. – não vou falar a ninguém. – Ele veste a camiseta e a jaqueta, se levanta da cama e vai até ela.

- Agora eu tenho que ir.. E.. – A voz dele se entristeceu imperceptivelmente. – Você tem que ir para o jantar com o Boris.

- Espera! – ela correu até o banheiro e trouxe um saquinho de gelo. – Coloca na sua boca.. Eu sei que é gelo e estamos na Rússia, mas vai ajudar a desinchar. Ah! o curativo está saindo. – Ela coloca o saquinho em cima da escrivaninha que ficava perto da porta e se aproxima do Tala como se fosse beija-lo, mas sua mãos surgem e começam a arrumar o curativo, ela parecia atenta ara não causar nenhuma dor, mesmo que fosse mínima. Sua boca estava entre aberta.

Tala teve uma vontade de puxá-la para mais perto e beija-la. Estava confirmado. Ele gostava dela. Fora necessário essa vontade para confirmar. Ele não queria deixá-la ir para perto do Boris.. Não depois que ele disse que ela a ele pertencia.

- Pronto! – ela entrega o gelo para ele.

- Cah.. Você.. Está linda... – ela cora por um instante vai até a porta e a abre.

- Você gostou? Esse conjunto foi o Boris que me deu.

Tala fica sério. Desde quando Boris dava roupas para alguém? E. este quarto. Ele estava tratando a garota bem de mais para ser apenas uma fachada. Eles vão para fora do quarto dela.

- Então tchau novata! – Tala se vira e sai andando com as mãos no bolso.

- Não me chame assim! – ela diz quase não sorrindo por causa do apelido.

- Claro... Novata...

Ela balança a cabeça e também se vira só que para o outro lado também sai andando.

Ela chega a uma sala toda iluminada, na verdade era uma sala bem peculiar, parecia uma sala de jantar de um palácio, só que era menos, com uma mesa até que bem grandinha. Com um banquete para duas pessoas, tinha até mordomos etc. Cah vai até Boris.

- Você está linda. – a elogia – gostou do conjunto?

- "É tudo muito azul mas..." Lindo! Eu adorei – ela se senta na mesa e olha para frente – Mais um lugar? Quem vai jantar conosco?

- Não se reocupe com isso. Ele já está ara chegar. – Assim que Boris termina de alar as portas se abrem um pouco que bruscamente e entra na sala um garoto meio estranho com uma franja espetada, cabelos bicolores, estranhas marcas azuis no rosto e os braços malhados a mostra.

- Finalmente arranjou uma companhia feminina Boris? – Ele começou a falar em russo. Boris não respondeu somente sorriu e começou a comer. Cah sem entender nada também começou a comer. – E essa comida e esses empregados? Foi o dinheiro dos meus pais que bancou tudo isso? Os meus pais que vocês mataram?

- Que bom que voltou jovem Kai. – Ele começou a falar em japonês para que Cah entendesse – Camila, este é Kai Hiwatari. – Cah olha para o garoto que lhe lembrava mais um macaco. – Junte sse a nós Kai...

Kai meio que contrariado senta na frente da Cah. Tudo fica silencioso. Ela resolve começar uma conversa.

- Senhor Balcov.. Eu estava pensando. Eu gostaria de me concentrar um pouco nos meus estudos. Não preciso ir a escola nem ter professores. Só gostaria de ter um livro de cada matéria do ano letivo. E percebi que aqui na abadia vocês ensinam várias línguas. Bom gostaria de lhe informar que ah sei Português, o brasileiro, japonês e um pouco de inglês.

- Certo irei providenciar isso. – Ele responde.

- Humpf – Começa Kai – Você é nova aqui não é mesmo? – Cah faz que sim com a cabeça. – Dá para perceber. Você é muito alegrinha... Ridículo.

- Ridículo? Você acha uma pessoa ser feliz ridículo? O que você é? Anormal?

- Não me responda entendeu pirralha?

- Eu devo ter a mesma idade que você! Mimado!

- Mimada aqui é você. Quer saber? Vou te fazer um favor. Amanhã eu volto a treinar. Vou lutar com você, talvez eu te mate e te tire desse inferno – a menina se levanta furiosa.

- Você não tem capacidade para me matar entendeu? E vai ser ótimo lutar com um cara arrogante como você talvez se eu destruir a sua beyblade você aprende. Seu macaco bombado! – Ela sai furiosa.

- Ela talvez fosse a única pessoa desse lugar que pudesse gostar de você.

- Não preciso que ninguém goste de mim. – ele também sai.

Gente!!!!! Eu sei que tem um monte de gente que lê e não deixa review.. mas POR FAVOR!!!!

Deixe uma escritora feliz!

Por favor!!

Bjoss e um bom fim de semana para todos!


End file.
